Disaster 99
by KhaosOmega
Summary: What started as a 414-0 loss quickly went downhill for Peach. In her hopes to return to a true competitive form several new stipulations are added against her. Can Peach avoid becoming Disaster 99?


Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Mario belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 1: Ultimate Failure**

One minute left. What started as a fifteen-minute match had been all Luigi, again. I was hoping he wouldn't convert one more Super Strike, or else his cumulative scoring against me would reach a margin of four hundred and fourteen goals in his favor, and i'd have my current number, ninety-nine, become permanent. Also, as he had scored over a hundred in this match any super strike he attempts gets credited as one goal to all of the other seven captains, and this would pull Daisy even with me; another one after that would put her ahead by one.

Before i get too carried away, let me introduce myself. The name's Peach, formerly jersey number ten until Luigi absolutely crushed me in a match. That disastrous match ended with Luigi winning four hundred fourteen to nothing (the previous best any captain had scored in one match was two hundred forty-one, also Luigi defeating me) and now the league had assigned me with number ninety-nine and a challenge that currently i was on the verge of losing. Besides me, there were eight other team captains and i had a hundred games against each one to outscore them by four hundred and fourteen goals. This was only my fourth match against Luigi and he was dangerously close to ending it early. That's when he launched the Super Strike that tied my score against Daisy, a strike that my Kritter goalie had managed to smother. He sent the ball towards one of my Birdo sidekicks (i was the only captain whose Birdo sidekicks were the common color thanks to my affinity for pink) but Luigi intercepted it, launching another Super Strike attempt. I closed my eyes and heard the goalie nab this one.

What happened next was completely unexpected. The sirens indicating that a goal was scored went off and i thought one of Luigi's Toad sidekicks rifled a one-timer into the net after the strike. I looked at the video screen and with what appeared on it my face fell. My goalie had taken the ball to his chest _and it pushed him into the net_. It wasn't a one-timer on the rebound; Luigi had nailed a perfect Super Strike and i had to get a goal in order to keep my hopes of regaining my old number alive. My teammates tried everything they could to keep possession of the ball so i could chance a desperation shot. With three seconds left one of my sidekicks sent the ball to me and i put every ounce of strength i could manage into one last desperate shot hoping for a goal. Unfortunately Luigi wouldn't let me have it that way; the ball launched skyward off his head and time expired long before it came back down. Luigi then started celebrating with his team - every team does that after a victory - but this one was more exuberant than he normally did. He knew he had ended my hopes of regaining number ten and also my last hope, with that perfect strike that sealed my fate, of retaining my old pink-and-blue colors at all. With my eyes tearing up i entered my locker room at the Pipeline Central field this match had been played at. I was alone at this time as my teammates had already left. Sitting down on the bench in front of my locker i let the harsh reality of this loss sink in.

"I failed." Those two words were all i spoke before dissolving into tears; normally i try to refrain from this until the feeling passes (which never ends well for me), but this time i just let it all out early. Knowing the league they would try to make sure the number ten never returns because of the utterly devastating loss Luigi had dealt me into my new number. What made this worse was that Luigi somehow knew what Daisy was up to in trying to let me score as many goals as i could against her and launched those last two Super Strikes to make her efforts have been in vain. With this i switched into my usual pink dress and its accompanying accessories before leaving back to Toad Town.

Once i got back to the house i had been staying at with my friend Daisy i dropped into a chair and started to silently let more tears fall. Then i heard someone enter. It was Daisy. I walked over to her and started crying uncontrollably into her shoulder; the severity of this latest loss had dealt a harder emotional blow than i had originally thought. Fifteen minutes later, after i had stopped crying i heard more voices.

"Good thing i launched those last two Super Strikes. If i hadn't, there would've been one captain remaining with a lower total goal count lower than Peach against that particular captain. Plus, Peach didn't see me use my head to deflect that desperation shot she launched to keep the mission failure i was after intact." I was shocked at the tone of Luigi's voice. He must've known i was still ahead of Daisy by a goal with one minute left in that match somehow ('_Darn score tracker_' i thought) and let loose those last two to put her ahead.

"Whatcha gonna do now, bro?" Mario asked his younger, yet taller brother.

"Gotta tell the League officials something involving the two female captains. Top secret right now, but i'll tell ya guys later once i get done there." Luigi must've known we were nearby as he didn't bother to keep his voice down in case me and Daisy overheard him. This statement made Daisy panic.

"Uh-oh. This can't be possible. _He knows_. We HAVE to get to the League building before Luigi. Who knows what might happen to me if he tells them about our matches." she told me once the others had left and were out of earshot. After changing into a more sporty outfit (it was hard to run well in a floor-length dress and high heels) we jumped into Daisy's convertible and tore off for the League headquarters. It seemed we had gotten there before Luigi.

"Well, if it isn't Peach and Daisy. There's something we need to talk about." the first League official we found told us. Daisy simply asked what it was about.

"It has to do with the League matches you two played against each other during Peach's mission."

"DARN THAT LUIGI! He must've known a shortcut to here!" Daisy's reaction to those words meant only one thing: We were too late. Luigi had beaten us to the punch.

"Just so you know, Daisy, all League matches involve both captains involved going all-out for their team's victory. Deliberately trying to let your opponent win is very unsportsman-like, and that offense to the League rules results in a penalty, just like in the NFL." I didn't like where this conversation was going, and apparantly, it hit Daisy harder. Both of us hoped the punishment wasn't too severe, perhaps forfeiture of her next match (against Yoshi in three months' time) at worst. The official we were talking to, perhaps Psychically, knew this and handed out a punishment far worse than what we had been hoping for at the limit.

"Daisy, as punishment for unsportsman-like conduct in some of your matches, you will be assigned a new number. Also, your next match against Peach will be the debut of your new default uniform, as all of the other captains will get to design unique ones without either of your old colors and a new logo of their design against them. Your new default uniform must be hidden from Peach until your first match against her, and your custom design of Peach's uniform must not contain any of your four combined old colors, plus the design must be approved by the League." This just seemed too much for such a simple error, but somehow he knew i had thought that.

"Peach, as for you, out of concerns for your accessories that are jewelry-related, you don't have to wear them if you don't want to considering in that utter devastation that was a four hundred fourteen to nothing loss all those explosives thrown at you nearly completely destroyed your old number ten uniform. However, from now on, you must wear your hair down in ALL matches. There will also be absolutely NO chances whatsoever of possibly changing ANY of these new conditions."

One week later we managed to find Luigi, who was returning after a vacation to Neon Heights alongside Rosalina, who decided to come along wanting to see that place. Cutting him off on his way back to where he and Mario lived we jumped him and a fight broke out. Daisy was relentlessly punching him everywhere she could reach because of what his actions did to her while i managed a few shots when i could. Turns out we were making too much noise for our liking as the other captains charged the scene. One of the Super Team robotic members grabbed my right arm as i arched it back for a punch to Luigi's nose, and Wario was holding Daisy with help from DK. Mario had made a phone call, but i didn't know to whom it was sent. That's when a few League officials arrived on the scene.

"What the heck happened here?" one yelled to the group.

"It was Peach and Daisy. They ambushed me and were beating me up for nothing at all without stopping. It's a good thing the -" the rest of Luigi's words were drowned out by a scream of agony; the Super Team member holding my arm had just put too much power in his hold and he let me go. I fell to the ground clutching the now-broken limb with tears running down my face. Wario and DK had let Daisy go once they heard the scream and she quickly rushed to my side with a concerned look on her face. Once everything was done over there the official turned to us.

"Seriously, an unprovoked attack on Luigi for no reason. What were you two thinking?" he yelled at us.

"Unprovoked? He started it and -"

"SILENCE! It doesn't matter WHO started it, i'm ending it. As punishment for such a dirty tactic both of you will play Luigi's team with only a goalie on your side until you two accept the fact this was an unprovoked, reasonless attack on an unsuspecting opponent."

"REALLY? _Four on one?_ There's no way we can handle that heavy a lopsided match." Daisy blurted.

"Oh well. Until you two can learn not to attack an unsuspecting opposing captain like that you'll just have to deal with this new stipulation."

I was in complete shock. These League guys were doing everything they could to make mine and Daisy's Strikers League playing lives a living nightmare. Hopefully we could end it before it was too late.


End file.
